Halloween Havoc
by BrittanyChayanne
Summary: Random story. I was hyped up on suger at 1:51 AM day beefore Halloween. 1-shot about Nessie's hyperness. *newly revised*
1. Chapter 1

_**APOV:**_

"YAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!" who was doing my thing? I was the hyper vampire here, thank you very much. Oh, wait, it's just Nessie. Whew, ok. I don't need to protect my rep.

Renesmee ran into the room, jumped on a table, and started doing an Irish jig. Why was she dressed like a _leprechaun?_

"Umm… Edward? Bella? Do you happen to have a number for an insane asylum with you?" I called nervously.

"Yes." Edward said, walking into the room, his arm wrapped around Bella's waist.

"We've had you on a waiting list since February." Bella said, finishing his sentence. God that was annoying.

"Okay, as creepy as the whole finish each other's sentences, knowing what the other is thinking thing is, I don't care. My niece is scaring me." I looked over at Nessie, who had started to throw gold coins from a huge pot. Gold coins? MINE!!!!

"Alice! You can't spend those," Bella yelled.

"they're _chocolate _coins." Edward finished.

I knew that. "So, that asylum? Think we can get Kooky McGregger in?"

"Ten little half-vamps jumping on the bed. One fell off and bumped her head!" Nessie sang, jumping up and down on the couch.

"NO! NO! NOOOOOOO! IT'S STARTING!!!! WHY!? WHY NOW!?" Bella yelled, falling to her knees like a drama actor.

"What are you talking about Bella?" Edward asked, looking scared.

"Is Nessie here?" Jacob asked, opening the door and peeking in.

"YOU!! YOU DID THIS DIDN'T YOU!?" Bella flew at Jake, shaking him by the shoulders.

"DID WHAT!?" Jake screamed back.

"THAT!!!!!" Bella screamed, pointing at her daughter.

"NO!!!!!! WHY EMILY!? WHY!?" Jake screamed.

"What about Emily? What the hell is wrong with you two?" they both looked at Edward pitifully.

"Emily gave Renesmee candy!" Crap.

"ESCAPE PLAN BETA!! EMERGANCY HUNTING TRIP!! GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!!!!" We all bolted for the doors, leaving Nessie to her craziness.

**2 hours later**

Odd. That deer tasted funny.

_**BPOV:**_

We got back to the house to find Nessie trying to perfect Michael Jackson's moves from Thriller.Instead of sighing and putting her in a straight jacket like he normally would, Edward went over and started to dance along with her.

I bounced a little where I was standing before he pulled me to him and we danced together. The next song on Nessie's playlist came on and we all screamed.

Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle, Emmett, Esme, and Jasper all charged into the room and started dancing with us. Carlisle grabbed a microphone from who knows where and started singing.

_I was working in the lab late one night _

_When my eyes beheld an eerie sight _

_For my monster from his slab began to rise _

_And suddenly to my surprise _

Alice ran around, handing out microphones to all the girls. We sang the chorus together.

_He did the mash _

_He did the monster mash _

_The monster mash _

_It was a graveyard smash _

_He did the mash _

_It caught on in a flash _

_He did the mash _

_He did the monster mash _

_From my laboratory in the castle east _

_To the master bedroom where the vampires feast _

_The ghouls all came from their humble abodes _

_To get a jolt from my electrodes _

_They did the mash _

_They did the monster mash _

_The monster mash _

_It was a graveyard smash _

_They did the mash _

_It caught on in a flash _

_They did the mash _

_They did the monster mash _

_The zombies were having fun _

_The party had just begun _

_The guests included Wolf Man _

_Dracula and his son _

_The scene was rockin', all were digging the sounds _

_Igor on chains, backed by his baying hounds _

_The coffin-bangers were about to arrive _

_With their vocal group, "The Crypt-Kicker Five" _

_They played the mash _

_They played the monster mash _

_The monster mash _

_It was a graveyard smash _

_They played the mash _

_It caught on in a flash _

_They played the mash _

_They played the monster mash _

_Out from his coffin, Drac's voice did ring _

_Seems he was troubled by just one thing _

_He opened the lid and shook his fist _

_And said, "Whatever happened to my Transylvania twist?" _

_It's now the mash _

_It's now the monster mash _

_The monster mash _

_And it's a graveyard smash _

_It's now the mash _

_It's caught on in a flash _

_It's now the mash _

_It's now the monster mash _

_Now everything's cool, Drac's a part of the band _

_And my monster mash is the hit of the land _

_For you, the living, this mash was meant too _

_When you get to my door, tell them Boris sent you _

_Then you can mash _

_Then you can monster mash _

_The monster mash _

_And do my graveyard smash _

_Then you can mash _

_You'll catch on in a flash _

_Then you can mash _

_Then you can monster mash_

"WWWHHHOOOOOOO!" We all screamed.

"Have a safe and Happy Halloween everyone!" Renesmee said, waving into thin air like someone on TV.

"Who is she talking to?" I asked Edward.

He shrugged. "She's weird. Gets it from you."

"Does not!"

"does too!"

"Doesn't!"

"Does!"

Suddenly, Sam and Emily walked into the room.

"Oh, shut up, both of you. She's strangely normal for having such insane parents." We stared at them for a second.

"YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice Edward and I yelled at the same time.

"NEVER, NEVER NEVER NEVER _EVER _GIVE RENESMEE CHOCOLATE!! OR ANY KIND OF CANDY!!!!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! AND I KNOW WHY THE DEER TASTED FUNNY!!!" Nessie yelled "I SPIKED ALL THE ANIMALS WITH SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

We just blinked, realized we were being stupid, and started singing Ghostbusters's theme song.

**A/n: I'm going to bed before I hurt someone…**


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. There are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable. Some have even lost stories because the SUMMARIES (not the actual stories) were not rated G… I wasn't even aware summaries could be rated, nor need to be G if the story itself was rated M.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added. On that note, readers, please consider signing this petition: petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

AislingSiobhan

Lillybean queen of the i ocean

BrittanyChayanne


End file.
